rmjifandomcom-20200213-history
Wan Tianming
Wan Tianming was a Mid-Nascent Soul sect master of the Myriad Gates of Enlightenment Sect residing in the Inner Star Seas within the Scattered Star SeasChapter 434. He is a renown practitioner of the Righteous Dao and is considered one of the top leading figures that represents the Righteous Dao within the Scattered Star Seas. He is also the nephew of the Mad Matron, renown as the top practitioner of the Righteous Dao within the Inner Star Seas. Prelude As a sect master of a sect practicing the Righteous Dao, Wan Tianming was a key figure in forming the Starfall Coalition. Wan Tianming took advantage of the need to disguise the coalition, by having his sect be outwardly hostile to the practitioners of the Devil Dao. First Meeting Wanting to obtain power, Wan Tianming entered the Heavenvoid Hall to obtain treasures within the Heavenvoid Cauldron. To increase his chances of obtaining treasures from the cauldron, he nurtured a pair of Demon Beasts called Gold Thread SilkwormsChapter 435Chapter 478. The silkworms abilities enabled safe extraction of the cauldron from its resting place. Wan Tianming managed to enter the Heavenvoid Hall to participate in the treasure hunt within the hall. He unknowingly ignored Han Li a trifling Early-Core Formation cultivator at the time. Wan Tianming caught the attention of cultivators practicing the Devil Dao, exchanging verbal jabs with other notable Devil Dao cultivators of the Inner Star Seas. A Nascent Soul practitioner of the Devil Dao was upset at him for the hostile actions of his disciples. Much to his dismay, the Devil Dao brought equivalent strength into the hall. Wan Tianming passed through both defensive mechanisms in the outer hall of the Heavenvoid Hall. Along with several other Nascent Soul allies aligned with the Righteous Dao, he avoided the puppet-guards that defended the inner-halls on his climb to the 5th floor containing the Heavenvoid CauldronChapter 477. Arriving on the floor, he attempted to obtain the cauldron using his Gold Thread Silkworms. His silkworms attempted to lift he cauldron from a pit burning with a glacial flame called the Celestial Ice Flame. Unfortunately, the silkworms were unsuccessfulChapter 479. Dismayed, Wan Tianming along with his allies vacated the room but remained in the area to sabotage the practitioners of the Devil Dao. Sensing the movement of the Heavenvoid Cauldron, Wan Tianming and his allies returned to the room containing the Heavenvoid Cauldron. Here, he finally took notice of Han Li who was the owner of the Bloodjade Spiders that were successfully lifting the cauldron from its resting placeChapter 481. To prevent the practitioners of the Devil Dao from obtaining the cauldron, Wan Tianming and his allies engaged in a all out fight. In the midst of the fight, several treasures escaped from the cauldron - the most notable being a Heavenmend Pill. Wan Tianming was distracted in the pursuit of Man Huzi who had obtained the pill. Upon return to the room, Wan Tianming was further dismayed to discover that the cauldron had gone missingChapter 498. Assassination Following the events of the Heavenvoid Hall, the Starfall Coalition emerged rivaling the Star Palace for control over the Inner Star Seas. As a Mid-Nascent Soul cultivator, Wan Tianming was a power-house and influential member of the coalition. After a failed assault on the Heavenly Star Island to end the Star Palace, the coalition pursued a war of attrition knowing that the Late-Nascent Soul defenders of the Star Palace called the Heavenly Star Sages were reaching the end of their lifespans. The plan was to allow them to reach the end of their lifespan leaving the coalition with the only remaining Late-Nascent Soul cultivators - the Archsaint Six Paths, and Wan Sangu. Unfortunately, the coalition mispredicted and the Heavenly Star Sages decided assaulted the main base of the coalition and used a technique killing several Nascent Soul cultivators belonging to the coalition seemingly including both Late-Nascent Soul cultivators - Archsaint Six Paths and Wan SanguChapter 1204. Upon Wan Sangu's death, Wan Tianming became the leader of the Righteous Dao within the Inner Star SeasChapter 1215. Unknown to Wan Tianming, the Archsaint managed to survive. Wan Tianming was assassinated by Archsaint Six Paths who plotted to become the soul ruler of the coalition. Wan Tianming's body was possessed by the Archsaint and forcefully upgraded to contain the capabilities of a Late-Nascent Soul cultivator. Wan Tianming's body was later destroyed by Han LiChapter 1218. Abilities and Techniques True Heavensifting Arts References Category:Male Category:Myriad Gates of Enlightenment Sect Category:Nascent Soul Category:Starfall Coalition